


Choices

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Hunt, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Reader Insert, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, graphi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a tough hunt, the three of you really stretched thin. Dean is torn between helping you, or helping his brother, but you make the choice for him. Takes place during season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

"I don't have a good feeling about this hunt." Dean wined, earning a surprised glance from both you and Sam. Dean never complained about hunts, unless you were hunting witches. Then you heard plenty of complaints and bitching. But this was a Demon hunt, and he never complained about those. He loved killing as many of them as possible.

"Why?" You asked, coming over to the bed where he was perched, sitting down next to him, laying your head on his shoulder, snuggling closer when he raised his arm and wrapped it around you.

He was quiet for a moment, then when he answered his words weren't what you expected. "I'm not sure. It's just, there's the gnawing in my stomach, telling me somethings not right."

Sam came to stand over in front of the two of you. "Dean, don't worry about it. We've done a lot of research. We know the Demon, we know the location, and we've got our knife, and Y/N has her Angel Blade Cas gave her. It will be fine."

You felt his sigh. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go gank that Son of a Bitch and get it over with." He finally said, and you went to stand up, but he pulled you back down with him. "Hey Sammy, give us a minute." 

Sam nodded, grabbing his bag and heading outside to wait by the Impala. As soon as he was gone, Dean turned to face you, a serious expression on his face. "Y/N, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I just needed to talk to you."

Wondering where he was going with this, you nodded, staying silent. "I know we haven't been together very long, but I care for you. More than any other girl I've ever been with. And, don't hate me for this, but I was wondering if you would consider staying behind on this hunt."

"What?" You asked. It's not as if you were a green hunter. You had been hunting for over ten years, and could handle pretty much anything that came at you.

"it's not because I don't trust you on this hunt." Dean quickly explained. "I just have a bad feeling about this hunt, and I would rather you stay back, safe."

"You know I can't do that." You told him, and he nodded sadly, the world of you climbing off the bed to grab your bags.

"I know. But it was worth a shot." He replied, as the two of you made your way outside, to the Impala. Sam was already sitting inside, and soon the Impala was zooming down the road, heading towards the far end of town.

As you grew closer to the two story house the Demons were currently inhabiting, your stomach started knotting with worry. What if Dean was right, and something went wrong?

"So, this Demon's nest is full of Lucifer supporters. Maybe one of them will give us clues onto where he's holed up." Sam explained.

"How many are you thinking we will be dealing with?" You asked, as Dean pulled to the side of a street, next to a cracked sidewalk. Most houses along this street were boarded up, or falling apart. The yards were full of overgrown weeds, forgotten toys and outdoor furniture. It was eerily quiet, no sounds of children playing, dogs parking, or families getting ready to set down for dinner.

Dean slipped out of the Impala, making sure he had the Demon killing knife in his pocket. You opened the trunk, pulling out your gun full of salt rounds, along with the Angel Blade Cas had given you. Feeling as ready as you ever would be, you nodded to Dean who was now standing by Sam.

"I hate that this house has multiple levels." Dean grumbled. "But this is how we're gonna do it. They probably already know we're coming, so I think at least one of us should make a grand entrance through the front door while the other two slip in the back."

"I'll do it." You volunteered, and you could already tell Dean was going to argue, but Sam piped up, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, it will be perfect. They probably are just expecting you and me. Having her go around front will be just the surprise we would be looking for." Sam agreed.

"I don't like it. Let me." Dean argued, his gaze focusing on you.

You placed your hand on top of his, trying to calm him down and let him see reason. "Don't worry. I will be fine. You will be coming the other way, and I will be by myself for only a minute or two. And I have my blade."

Finally he agreed, and you watched as the slipped around the side of the fence, the dead lilac bushes covering them from sight. Giving them a couple of seconds to get a head start, you took a deep breath, before pocketing your blade and striding up to the front door of the house. It was harder than it should have been, stepping over the weeds growing through the sidewalk, the broken and uneven steps leading up to the porch which was missing at least one plank. The door was a heavy wooden piece, the stained glass window on top shattered.

Your hand shaking a little, you grabbed the door handle, not surprised in the least that the door was unlocked. Throwing it opened, you winced as the loud banging echoed through the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" You yelled, standing in the dusty and gloomy foyer of the house. You heard footsteps up above, before you saw about four Demons rushing down the stairs, heading straight for you.

You stayed still, your back straight, waiting for them to surround you. Three men, and a woman turned the corner trapping you between the door and them. "What are you doing here?" The woman asked, stepping in front of the men, her movements lithe and easy, not what you would have expected from a possessed body. 

"I'm lost, and I thought someone was here." You said,causally watching behind them for Sam and Dean's arrival.

"Well, we're here, but you won't be getting any help from us." She purred, before nodding her head and two of the men came rushing forward, intent on capturing you. It was then the Winchester's made their entrance, rushing through the kitchen door, blades drawn. 

You saw her glance up the stairs, a sly smile on her face before she looked back down at Sam and Dean. "Wow, usually we don't have this much company. At least we have plenty of friends to entertain you." She said, and you were forgotten in her interest over Sam and Dean. You saw Dean give Sam the silent signal for the stairs, before pulling his gun out and shooting a round of rock salt into the female Demon.

"Ouch!" She yelled, as Dean ran forward, his Demon killing knife held high. Sam raced up the stairs, going after the rest of the Demons while Dean tried to fight his way to you. He was currently battling two of the Demons, one of which was the female, while you took on the other two bulky Demons. You were holding your own, and Dean was currently overpowering the other two. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him stab the man, his body flashing orange before falling to the ground. He turned to the female, stabbing her instantly.

Once Dean was free of his two Demons, he turned to help you, but Sam's scream had him stopping, a confused look on his face. He looked towards you, his emotions torn. He wanted to come help you, but at the same time his brother needed help. 

"Go." You told him, as you punched one of the Demons you were currently facing. Dean hesitated, his gaze somber on yours.

"But Y/N." He argued, tears in his eyes, his heart breaking at having to make this decision. You knew you were overpowered by the Demons, but in your heart you also knew that Dean's place was by his brother's side. That they were the two that needed to stop the apocalypse. You were just a tag along, and you would rather see them succeed, even if that meant with your death.

"Go. Please." You begged, as one of the Demons grabbed your hair pulling you backwards. At the same time, you heard Sam's voice again, hoarse with pain. "I love you." You told him, but still he hesitated. "Now!" You screamed, and he finally snapped out of his stance, giving you a pained look before rushing up the stairs. 

"I will be back." He promised you, before he vanished from sight. By this time the two Demons that were left had you pinned to the wall, their grins evil. 

"You shouldn't have done that. Now he won't be able to save either of you." The Demon whispered in your ear, before pulling the blade roughly from your hand.

"He will save Sam." You promised, earning a chuckle from the bald Demon. 

He pressed the blade against your cheek. "Maybe he will. Because that's who he cares for. His brother. Not you, never you. You were just a play toy. You were rough to make the choice for him, but he would have made the same one again by himself." He murmured into your ear before pressing the blade sharply into your skin, but you refused to cry out.

"I don't care. I know he loves me." You argued. Making one last attempt at freedom, you pulled your head back, before slamming it into his head. His grip on you released, and you grabbed the blade, slamming it into him, watching him flash, before you pulled it out and turned it on the other one.

He was frowning at you, and before you knew it he had moved, grabbing your wrist, forcing it to turn until it was pressed against your chest. "How dare you. He was my best friend." He told you, before putting pressure against your hand, shoving the blade into your skin, beneath your sternum. Your breath was caught on a gasp, the pain was horrific, and you felt your knees give out underneath you. The only thing holding you up was his grip on the blade, and he released that so you started to sink to the ground.

With one last burst of energy, you pulled the blade out, and you stabbed it as hard as you could, straight into his gut, watching as he flashed orange, before collapsing onto the ground next to you. Falling down, you held your wound, wincing as the blood poured out from between your fingers. You stared up at the stairs, noticing the scuffling sounds from up above had quieted down. You felt cold, your body trembling from the pain and the coldness surrounding you. You were slowly losing feeling in your legs, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you were greeted by your own personal Reaper. 

As you fought hard to keep your eyes open, you heard footsteps on the stairs. Breathing a painful sigh of relief, you watched as Dean helped a bleeding Sam down the stairs, his eyes already searching for you. You could tell the moment he saw you. His footsteps faltered, and his grip on Sam loosened, and Sam almost tipped to the floor. Dean hurriedly helped Sam into a chair before rushing over to you, sliding down onto his knees, his hands hovering over your body, unsure for the first time in his life of what to do with them. 

"Y/N." Your name came out as a hoarse sob, as he gently moved your hand away, wincing at the sight of all of the blood. "Oh god."

"It's alright." You told him, blood staining your lips. You wanted to make sure he knew you were okay with what happened.

"No it's not. I should have never let you come in first. Or left you alone. I'm so sorry." He sobbed, his hands busy trying to staunch the bleeding.

You shook your head, the movement sluggish as you slowly began to lose control of your body. "No. It was my choice. Not yours, but mine. I love you." You said as your eyes slowly started to drift shut.

"No Y/N, stay with me. Please." He begged, but you were so tired. You felt his hand gently cup around your cheek, his soft lips touching your forehead one last time. "I love you." Was the last thing you heard, before you heard the voice of the Reaper coming to take you away.


End file.
